


All I Want Is A Pair Of Wings To Fly

by Flaffs_Multiversal_Mindsoup



Series: Pair Of Wings [1]
Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: Alfur swears like once, Fluff, Hilda can't keep a secret that she wasn't supposed to know and Alfur regrets everything, Hilda only shows up like twice lol, How Do I Tag, I also have had to restrain myself from rereading this constantly and fixing every mistake, I'm not used to people actually finding my stuff, M/M, No Angst, Not Beta Read, One (1) Christmas reference, Oneshot..?, Tiny gay elves you can't stop me, don't read if you want a lot of Hilda, dusktime flying, heavily inspired by that one VERY beautiful scene from HTTYD, i guess, inspired series from that song at the end of Hilda s2e6, no sadness here, then he technically swears twice, unless you count 'dammit' as a swear, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaffs_Multiversal_Mindsoup/pseuds/Flaffs_Multiversal_Mindsoup
Summary: Alfur goes to a meeting with Bartell. He has a pretty good time, but... something keeps bugging him.-or-Alfur doesn't know what love feels like until a bit too late.
Relationships: Alfur & Bartell (Hilda, Alfur/Bartell (Hilda)
Series: Pair Of Wings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072922
Comments: 19
Kudos: 69





	All I Want Is A Pair Of Wings To Fly

**Author's Note:**

> I really love writing world descriptions.
> 
> This becomes clearer the more you read this oneshot.
> 
> [Small Note: Alfur's POV the entire story]

"Wait you agreed to that?" Hilda's voice rang through the semi-still air. I winced slightly, it was to be expected after all. I wasn't known to want to associate with Bartell, much less this strange meetup. 

Shoving some scrolls into a small pack at my side, I gave an explanation to the blue haired girl I've grown to call my friend. "I understand your surprise Hilda, but you must consider that Bartell isn't bad. At least, compared to the way most elves are."

She moved out of her desk chair to lay on the bed on her stomach, at eye height with me. "Sure he's quite a bit, er... Battle hasty, to say the least, but I believe that we just need to improve our relations with them."

Having packed the last of my things needed, I finished my spiel. "Once we show the Lost Clan that we have no intentions of harm, I believe they'll calm down a tad."

Understanding dawned in Hilda's eyes, "Ohhh! Alright then, do you need a lift there?" I smiled fondly at the small girl. She may need some help grasping what others may mean, but she'll eventually find the way. 

"If you wouldn't mind, I would very much appreciate it."  
______

The day was perfectly sunny and clear. With such a pleasing day, I couldn't help but think of the task ahead in a better light.

When we reached the crack in the wall, the sun had already started it's climb down the sky and into the horizon. Hilda set me down, a couple feet from the crack in the wall that the Bragga family calls home.

"Bye Alfur! Have fun!" And with that, she was gone, disappearing into the trees. I turned towards the settlement, buildings being bathed in an almost orange light.

I took a deep breath and walked into the meeting area me and Bartell had agreed upon earlier. 

"Alfur, glad you made it here without issue." The taller elf said, guiding me through his village with a hand on my shoulder.

"We of the Lost Clan understand that you mean no harm." I almost interjected to reassure Bartell of my intentions, but all I could do was open my mouth and close it again.

"Although I feel many still consider you an enemy. I called you here today so you can show my people that you are a great ally of ours." Bartell finished stoically, almost uncharacteristically serious.

I looked up to him, and nodded with a new determination. "Of course." A small smile crossed the other's face. "Where should I start?"  
______

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly. The elves of the Bragga family were happy to teach me anything and everything. I learned so much while in their care that a full detailed report would take up pages!

Nevertheless, felt the adventurous spirit that often follows Hilda in this settlement as well. It was almost refreshing to work on my flying without any threat of danger or fighting, side by side with Bartell.

Along with learning more about the Lost Clan, I taught the elves the art of writing and contracts (I'll admit; a tiny part of me was hoping to help their paperwork aversion).

As the sun sunk closer to the horizon each minute, breaching the line of the horizon between the twin peaks in the distance, I packed my unused scrolls and quills into the satchel slung over my shoulder. Finishing that, I started the trek back to Hilda's house –and by extension, mine. 

Passing by houses, smiling and waving goodbye to many elves that I had gotten the chance to know, I reached the perimeter of the Lost Clan's village. As I turned for one last goodbye to Bartell, he whistled, calling over a pigeon.

"Her name's Cedric," Bartell explained, seeing my gaze. "I predict that you were going to walk back?" I nod, my mind spelling the elf's next move. An offer.

"It's become dangerous in these woods at night, even sometime as early as dusk. Would you prefer traveling by air instead?" I gulped, why was I so nervous?

Feeling my face heat up slightly, I agreed. Why did this feel so weird?

I scrambled onto Cedric after Bartell had gracefully climbed into the handmade bird saddle. With one shake if the reins, we were off.

The ride was rough at first, battling up thermals to gain altitude and fighting the wind for a steady flight. Eventually, the air quieted down and the world was far below us.

The sun was setting in the distance, shrinking between two mountains. The air around was mild as the dimming glow cast the world in a burning gold.

"Wow..." I breathed out, speechless on the beauty of Trollberg from this height. Bartell turned, smiling kindly. Goddammit. That stupid stuttering feeling was back. Were my cheeks red from the cold?

Or was it something else..?

The clouds were hanging low over the city today, bringing the puffy white close enough to fly through. As Cedric broke through the milky condensation, I could feel the clouds between my fingers (and I don't even have fingers-!). 

I started laughing, smiling stupidly and watching in wonder as the world swirled around us. The stars made themselves known in the ever growing night. As Cedric's wings beat effortlessly on, the fiery sunset faded to a mythical pink glow that only aided to highlight the darkening sky. 

This high up, I could see constellations and nebulas peaking into the sky. It felt like shining a flashlight into a cave filled to the brim with precious stones.

I could tell that Bartell was amused, but also finding beauty in the scene around us. The sparkling stars as the last of the sun disappeared into an abyss, the comets occasionally making their own path throughout the blank canvas of a sky, and finally, the shy laughs of an elf who's normally more serious than an angry Peppercorn.

It was a sight to see, to say the least. 

However, all good things must come to an end. Cedric started her decent, reaching the neighborhood that held Hilda's house. The stars faded quickly, like glimmering jewels falling out if sight before you could catch them.

After we landed on the windowsill, me and Bartell dismounted. Facing one another without saying a thing.

The nighttime city vanished around me, only focusing on Bartell as that feeling caught in my throat. His smile was so sweet and the way he put his family before everything else was inescapably caring and charming.

I felt myself leaning forward before my mind could react and hold me back with caution and fear. I closed my eyes, leading with all my weight on the tip of my toes, feeling my face grow redder than I've ever known.

My lips met his, and I found Bartell hesitating is surprise at first, then pulling me closer, deepening our kiss. 

We stayed together for as long as possible, enjoying the feeling of closeness and warmth. 

Eventually separating for air, I opened my eyes. And the world returned, cold and icy and bitter. The weight of what I had just done finally settled on my shoulders. Oh god- oh fuck, what have I done. 

Somehow sensing my growing panic (maybe it was the look in my eyes..?) Bartell put a hand on my shoulder and a hand on my cheek, smiling that sweet sugary smile.

"I don't know what to say. All I know is that I've managed to fall in love with you Alfur." I was speechless, only being able to stutter out a small "B-but-!" before Bartell cut me off.

"Don't apologise," and he gave me a kiss.

It lasted longer than the last, slow and considerate and thoughtful. When we broke, I was sure that my face looked redder than a Christmas bauble. Bartell climbed back onto Cedric, who was waiting the entire time, and gave me a wave before they left for the Lost Clan.

I gave a weak wave back, still processing what the hell just happened and why I felt so giddy. 

I turned to the window, unlatching it with ease and pushing it open a tad for my small stature to slip in. While I climbed into the room and towards my clock-house combo, I focused on trying to organize and wrangle my thoughts while calming my face down at the same time.

At least I kept a straight face while Hilda asked how it went from behind her book. I almost jumped out of my skin when she spoke, seeing as I hadn't known she was there before (hopefully distracted with her book).

However, as I ducked into my house and lost all composure, my worst fears came true as Hilda whispered something to herself that I was unfortunate enough to catch.

"I have to tell Frida tomorrow that Alfur kissed Bartell!"

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah that's it... For now.
> 
> Haha sorry if this is bad I'm very not comfortable with writing Hilda characters right now. I usually take notes for months at a time so I _know_ how the characters act, react, talk, ect.
> 
> Also I literally made an Ao3 account just to post this. There needs to be more Alfur/Bartell content and I want to change that.


End file.
